


The Star and the Moon

by franzfan23



Series: HSHFTNEP Inspired Stories [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Group chat, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Series, Slight Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzfan23/pseuds/franzfan23
Summary: How Kengo realized he's in love with Gentaro and eventually got together with him(Part of the HSHFTNEP verse, as a series of stories focusing on other couples not featured in the main story)
Relationships: Kisaragi Gentarou/Utahoshi Kengo
Series: HSHFTNEP Inspired Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615639
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The Star and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidari Shoutaro's Home for Technically Non-Existent People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436333) by [narashikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narashikari/pseuds/narashikari). 



> More fluff in time for valentines, anyone?

**Senior Prom for Gentaro’s Class**

Kengo blinked, trying to process what just happened. 

He heard that everyone knew that Gentaro would inevitably be Prom King. The real problem was finding a Prom Queen worthy of Kamen Rider Fourze. 

Jokingly, JK suggested that Kengo would be the perfect fit, which a lot of people agreed on because it made sense, and somehow he got on the ballot. 

And the teachers didn’t even bother to throw out the votes for him in the first place, because apparently they wanted to mess with Kisaragi for being a problematic student.

Turns out, a lot of people voted for Utahoshi Kengo. 

Which means he was now the Prom Queen.

Right now, other students were either congratulating him or laughing at him at the sheer absurdity of it all, causing his cheeks to grow bright red. 

JK and the rest of the KRC laughing their butts off didn’t help his growing embarrassment. 

_This can’t be happening._

He was still in the middle of being humiliated when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around only to see Gentaro, in an actual suit with a bow tie and hair not in a pompadour, looking at the former with a mix of embarrassment and nervousness.

“So… I guess we have to dance now?” Kisaragi asked sheepishly.

Kengo sighed. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” 

Slow music started, and Gentaro took the lead in their required Prom King and Queen dance.

Kengo had to admit…this felt nice. 

_Kisaragi looks really handsome like this… not to mention he’s actually really good at dancing. Now that I think about it… he’s actually kind of sweet and brave and good to me-_

His thoughts halted as he suddenly realized a single thing. 

_Oh my god, I’m in love with Kisaragi Gentaro._

He’s screwed. 

* * *

**A Long Time Later, At The Bridge to Amegowa High School**

Kengo supposed it was inevitable that Gentaro would demand to meet up with him.

He did discard the advice he got from Shun and Ryusei in favor of hiding his feelings, after all. Gentaro must have figured out he was acting differently.

He walked up to Gentaro, who looked very anxious.

“So…. What do you want, Kisaragi?” Kengo asked.

Gentaro didn’t say a word. Instead, he simply bowed his head and held out a love letter.

Kengo just stared at the letter and grew quiet, before he finally processed what it meant.

_...He’s in love with me as well._

Gentaro grew nervous, thinking that Kengo was going to throw that letter in the water like the first time they met. However, Kengo suddenly grabbed Gentaro by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Fourze’s user seemed startled at first, but he quickly melted into the kiss. 

And thus, two of the founding students of the KRC started making out on the bridge they first met, completely missing the fact that Gentaro’s students were watching the whole thing and one of them had a camera. 

* * *

**Later, On The Original KRC Group Chat**

_JK: Hey guys! Check this out!_

_JK: (photo of Gentaro and Kengo kissing on the bridge)_

_Shun: Bout time!_ _( ・∀・ )ゞ_

_Miu: Fucking finally!_

_Tomoko: How cute, maybe I’ll cast a spell of eternal love for you two ~_

_Ryusei: Well, looks like you two finally got your acts together…._

_Yuuki: GENTARO AND KENGO KITAAAAAA!_ _(⌒▽⌒)☆_

_Kengo: WHAT THE HELL?!_

_Gentaro: Miyope was there in the crowd of students who watched us kiss, Kengo. She took a picture…_

_Kengo: Then how did JK get a hold on it?!_

_JK: She sent me a copy!_

_Kengo: Why the heck do you have her number?!_

_JK: I asked her for it so I can keep up with the current KRC, of course!_

_Kengo: ...What joy._

_JK: I think it’s convenient!_

_JK: Oh yeah, she told me she placed the photo up in the New Rabbit Hutch for prosperity!_

_Kengo: SHE DID WHAT?!_

_Kengo: I am taking that photo down as soon as I go back up there!_

_Gentaro: Aw, can’t we keep it there, Kengo?_

_Gentaro: It could be like a good luck charm! And I want to always remember our first kiss!_

_Kengo: ...Oh, fine._

_JK: Aw, aren’t they so cute together?_

_Tomoko: Talk about couple goals ヾ(о-ω･)ﾉ⌒★_

_Kengo: SHUT UP, EVERYONE!_


End file.
